


arguing (not flirting)

by xxcay_flashfanxx



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: DamiTim - Freeform, M/M, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcay_flashfanxx/pseuds/xxcay_flashfanxx
Summary: Jason, Dick, Bruce and Alfred’s reactions to a surprise headline.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 67





	arguing (not flirting)

TRENDING NEWS: ROBIN AND RED ROBIN FOUND KISSING ON ROOFTOP  
BY: VICKI VALE

Jason:

Jason blinked at the headline. Once. Twice. As if expecting the bold headline to disappear. As if this was a prank, or a hallucination.

Because no way, Damian and Tim, the people who hated each other, were found kissing on a rooftop.

But there it was, as clear as daylight, the Robin ensigma and domino mask and the Red Robin ones standing out against the shades of the night, lips touching softly, Robins hand on Red Robins cheek.

Jason recounted the last week in his mind, filled with insults and arguments by Tim and Damian. 

In fact, one time he walked past Tim’s room at the Manor, a sneer of ‘once I’m done with you you won’t be able to stand’ from Damian.

See- 

Wait- what the fuck.

He had also heard moans coming from Damians room that week that suspiciously sounded like Tim- oh shit. Damian hadn’t meant that in a fighting kind of way- he meant it as a…

Excuse him, as he went to go bleach his eyes and ears and cried in the corner.

Dick:

Dick had gotten to the Manor exceptionally late, a fault of work.

He had finally returned, to see Jason crouched on the floor in the corner of the lounge, hands conceding his ears and rocking back and forth.

So, nothing new then.

That was, until he saw the printed newspaper on the coffee table, and he stopped in his tracks. What the hell?

He dropped his paperwork in surprise as he read the headliner. He got a good look at the picture, and nearly passed out.

Tim and Damian, in the vigilante personas, were on a rooftop, kissing. Damian's mouth etched in a smirk, as Tim looked as if he was leaning into it.

Dick’s eyes widened as he remembered last night. Tim and Damian were bickering into the coms, the Batfam sighing at their antics.

Damian has spoke, “Timothy, you look like you’ve got no sleep at all in the past week. You’re suit looks like it was 70% off at the second hand store”

Tim had replied, “I bet you would like them 100% off, huh Damian?”

Dick had been with Damian at the time, Damian's cheeks flushing a dark pink. Dick had been confused. What did that mean?

Oh shit- they were flirting. He had to call them

Bruce:

His sons. His two sons. Together. World's Greatest Detective his ass. 

He had not seen this coming. They had seemed the most least likely to even become friends, much less lovers.

But turns out, they were flirting, not arguing. Bruce held his head in his hands, elbows leaning on his work desk. 

He had to deal with this.

Alfred:

Alfred smiled. The rest of his family finally knew of Master Timothy and Master Damians relationship. Of course he already knew. He was Alfred Pennyworth.

As long as his family was happy, then he would be. Now, to go see if they weren’t doing anything stupid or dangerous.


End file.
